Une rencontre qui pourrait tout détruire ou changer à jamais
by JessyJen
Summary: Jane Rizzoli est tueuse à gage dans la mafia italienne, leur pire ennemi la mafia irlandaise ! Jane à développer une dent envers eux depuis la mort de son frère Tommy, la mafia irlandaise avait tenu un piège à son frère ainsi qu'un autre de leur homme, la mafia avait chargé Jane de tuer plusieurs hommes de la mafia irlandaise, sauf que tout ne se passa pas comme prévu ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Je suis assez fan de R&amp;I, avec leur origine qui collait d'ailleurs avec le mouvement d'immigration de Boston, ça m'a donné cette idée. Les lieux choisi existe vraiment, donc si ça vous donne envie de faire un tour sur google et regarder faite le.

Je vous prierais d'être indulgent c'est la toute première histoire que je partage et je ne suis pas la reine de la grammaire (je ne suis pas non plus fâché avec) et le fait que je n'ai du temps pour écrire que le soir n'aide en rien, donc s'il vous plait ne soyez pas méchant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et que vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire sa fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte rien.

* * *

Jane vit à Boston dans le quartier North End et est une tueuse à gage de la mafia Italienne, le parrain de cette mafia n'est autre que son père Franck Rizzoli, Franckie Jr fait lui aussi partit de la mafia, il est le chauffeur attitré de son père et s'occupe de déposer Jane prêt d'endroit stratégique pour abattre des personnes cibles.

Il y a aussi la mafia Irlandaise qui sévit dans ce même quartier de Boston, la mafia déteste partager, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont en conflits permanent, inutile de préciser que ça finit souvent en bain de sang, c'est d'ailleurs dans une de "ces guerres" de quartier que la famille Rizzoli a perdu Tommy, ils ne pardonneront jamais à qui que ce soit de la mafia irlandaise. La police n'ose même pas s'en mêler sachant que s'ils venaient à s'attaquer à eux, ils verraient les personnes qu'ils aiment se faire tuer les un après les autres, certains flics en ont déjà fait les frais. La mafia ne recrute aucune personne, elle n'accepte que les enfants de personnes déjà présente dans la mafia, c'est un système comme un autre pour éviter d'avoir des taupes ou des flics infiltrés à leur "bande".

Chacun d'eux ont été tout en bas de l'échelle, en ayant commencé dès leur plus jeune âge. Jane avait commencé à l'âge de six ans en faisant le "gaie" en avertissant les autres membres dès qu'il y avait un mouvement anormal. C'était facile pour elle, à cet âge, elle arrivait pas sa taille à se faufiler partout, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'était les enfants qui faisait ce job.

Jane est quelqu'un de froid, distant, qui n'aime pas s'attacher aux autres, elle est très sportive et est assez forte en art martiaux. Cela fait maintenant quelques années qu'elle est tueuse à gage, elle est impitoyable dans le bon sens du terme à ce qu'elle fait, elle est souvent blessé mais jamais mortellement, il faut dire qu'elle se sert de ses atouts pour ensuite pouvoir tuer sa victime. Il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de son chemin ou vous pourrez très bien le regretter. Elle est surnommé Black Angel, l'ange noir si vous préférez, parce qu'elle à une tête d'ange et qu'il faut se méfier des apparence, elle sème plutôt le chaos autour d'elle que le bonheur.

Jane Rizzoli, était loin de se douter qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose allait changer sa vie à jamais.

Il était sept heures du matin, le jour commençait à se lever, Jane courait au parc Christopher Columbus, elle avait l'habitude de courir dans des endroits couverts ou elle ne s'exposer pas aux autres, pour éviter qu'on ne la remarque mais pour une fois elle avait dérogé à la règle, se disant qu'une fois ne ferais pas de mal. Elle avait une magnifique vue entre verdure et mer, elle se sentait zen une fois qu'elle était dans ce lieu, ça avait un effet positif inexplicable sur son humeur. Elle courait tranquillement, enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse renverser violemment par un vélo. Etant à présent consciente elle arrivait à entendre ce qu'il se passait aux alentours. L'arrière de son crâne avait cogné violemment au sol, et lui faisait horriblement mal. Elle avait réussi à entendre des petits bouts de conversation. Elle était resté inconsciente le temps d'une minute quand elle ouvrit d'abord les yeux, la lumière était tellement violente que celle-ci se dépêchait de fermer les yeux à nouveau.

" Qu'est-ce...Passé ?"

"Je... Appeler... Secours"

Non, il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait pas qu'ils appellent les secours peu importait si ces gens cherchaient à l'aider ils ne faillaient pas. Jane ouvrait de nouveau les yeux, malgré la douleur provoqué par la lumière lui brûlant les yeux elle ne les fermait pas, et tentait même de se redresser, enfin ça c'était avant que des petites mains ferme, lui en empêchaient en appuyant sur son thorax.

\- Restez tranquille les secours sont en route !

Cette dame la priait de rester tranquille, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas, elle devait à tout pris s'échapper, trouver un plan. Ce qui était assez compromis, vu qu'elle était le centre d'attention d'une dame ainsi que de passants, elle ne pouvait pas s'envoler comme ça ou peut-être que si ?

\- Vous devriez les rappeler, je vais bien et je vais rentrer chez moi !

Non elle n'allait pas bien, elle mentait, elle se sentait au plus mal, avait l'impression d'être passé dans un rouleau compresseur, mais elle se devait de rentrer chez elle. Sa famille l'aiderait à se remettre sur pied, toute mafia qui se respecte à ses propres médecins.

\- Vous ne devriez pas. Vos pupilles sont dilatés et avec la violence à laquelle je vous ai percuté il est fort probable que vous souffriez d'une commotion cérébrale, vous devriez sérieusement aller faire quelques radios.

Jane arquait un sourcil quand celle-ci lui annonçait qu'elle avait les pupilles dilatés, elle devait travailler dans le milieu médical, ou s'y connaissait juste simplement un peu. Maintenant elle savait pourquoi elle ne voulait pas la lâcher et voulait à tout pris qu'elle attende les secours. Chose qu'elle aurait faite si elle n'était pas dans la mafia, et il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les forces de police ne trouve un photo d'elle en prenant les transports ou en entrant dans un magasin. Bien qu'elle prenait toujours soin de se mettre une cagoule et porter des gants lorsqu'elle tuait ses victimes, elle savait que tout les tueurs faisaient des erreurs tôt ou tard alors elle essayait de se perfectionner le plus possible pour éviter de faire toute erreur qui pourrait l'amener à devenir l'une des personnes les plus rechercher du pays.

Elle ne pouvait pas croire que la femme qui avait volé à son secours était également celle qui lui était rentré dedans, incroyable...

\- Bon dieu, mais ou aviez vous la tête quand vous m'êtes rentré dedans ?! … Je ne vais pas aller faire des radios je vais bien!

Avait-elle dit en regardant droit dans les yeux la jeune femme en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de son aide.

\- Je suis désolé, un arbre vous cachez et ... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous voir. Vous ne devriez pas signer la décharge des ambulanciers croyez moi, vous devriez sérieusement monter avec eux.

Jane la prit par le bras, pour la rapprocher d'elle, et commençait à dire à voix basse.

-Écoute je suis recherché par les flics, donc non je ne vais n'y monter avec eux, ni signer une décharge est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?!

Lui disait-elle menaçante sans attendre de réponse en retour.

Jane se relevait d'un seul coup, elle pouvait entendre les sirènes au loin se rapprocher, c'est ainsi qu'elle se mettait à courir, et se remit à marcher presque instantanément, son mal de crane avait doublé, son cœur battait fort, sa vue commençait à devenir trouble. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau d'un arbre posant l'une de ses mains sur celui-ci pour se maintenir debout.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, venez à ma voiture je vais vous soigner ... Elle ne voyait aucune réaction de la part de son interlocutrice. Ecoutez, je ne vous ai pas dénoncé à la police alors que j'aurais pu le faire, faite moi confiance je veux seulement vous soigner.

Jane lui lançait un regard du style « Oui ce n'est pas faux ». Elle voyait son interlocutrice partir sans elle, seul hic son mal de crane lui brouillait la vue, elle lâchait un gros soupire, oui elle ne voulait pas l'admettre elle allait avoir besoin de l'aide de la blonde.

\- Je voudrais bien un peu d'aide, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander ?

Elle pouvait voir la blonde qui s'arrêtait de marcher pour lui faire face avant de faire un sourire satisfait que Jane n'avait pas pu voir du à sa vu qui se brouillait de plus en plus, celle-ci se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas plus précipité, puis soudain le grand noir.

* * *

Fin ! Je sais je suis cruelle ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop court pour vous ? Pour l'instant je n'ais pas encore écrit de suite, mais je pense en faire.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plus ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vacance si vous en avez ! (hâte d'être mi juin pour la saison 6 ! )

JessyJen


	2. Chapter 2

Jane montre les premiers signes de réveil malgré qu'elle ait encore les yeux clos. Son front se plissait sous la douleur, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, ses oreilles sifflaient, cela devait résulter à sa chute. Elle se souvenait d'être seulement tombée alors qu'elle courrait. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière fut d'abord éblouissante avant que ses yeux ne s'adapte à la lumière. Elle regardait partout, sans comprendre, ni ou elle était, ni se rappeler comment elle avait atterrie dans ce qui semblait être le canapé d'une belle bâtisse, elle était incapable de savoir si c'était un appartement ou une maison. La décoration était très épeuré, c'était lumineux, ce qui donnait un espace plus important à la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Tout était soigneusement décoré, très classe, elle était sur que ne serait-ce que la table basse du salon valait au moins deux-milles dollars à elle seule c'est pour vous dire ! Puis soudainement elle vu un truc bouger en sa direction, ce qui l'a faisait sursauter. "What the **** " Elle cherchait quelque chose qui pouvait lui servir d'arme, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que c'était une personne qui se dirigeait vers elle. Une sublime femme, qui lui disait quelque chose, elle devait la connaître mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage.

\- _Bonjour ! Comment-vous sentez vous ?_

Cette blonde la regardait avec un sourire avant de s'asseoir sur la table basse en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait que la regarder avec surprise, l'un de ses sourcils était arqué du au fait d'un questionnement intérieur " mais qui était donc cette femme ?"

\- _Maintenant que vous êtes réveillé je vais vérifier vos constantes et vous posez quelques questions qui peuvent paraître bête, mais c'est juste une formalité._ Lui disait-elle d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Jane l'observait, la blonde lui prenait son bras, elle se laissa faire. Elle mesurait son pouls, en plaçant un de ses doigts au niveau de son poignet, tendis qu'elle regardait sa montre à son autre bras, aucun doute elle mesurait bel et bien ses constantes.

\- _C'est parfait ! Je vais vous poser quelques questions et vous allez essayer d'y répondre dans l'ordre. Comment vous appelez vous ? Vous savez quel jour on est et vous rappelez vous de moi ?_

Jane fronçait à nouveau les sourcils, elle n'avait absolument aucune idée, qui était cette femme bien qu'elle lui était familière.

-_ Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de qui vous êtes et je connais encore moins la raison du pourquoi et du comment j'ai atterrie ici et me suis réveillé dans ce qui semble être votre canapé. Je me rappel juste être tombé après qu'un stupide vélo m'ai renversé._

Elle pouvait voir son interlocutrice sourire, ce qui agaçait un peu plus Jane. Elle avait trouvé cette femme sympa au début, mais c'était clair que maintenant ça en devenait agaçant et gênant, surtout avec toutes ses questions sans réponse.

\- _Le stupide vélo qui vous a renversé, c'est moi, je vais vous expliquer ..._ Voyant l'air confus de son interlocutrice, elle prenait une grande inspiration, tout en la regardant dans les yeux avant de lui réexpliquer la collision, et ce qui s'en était suivi. Jane avait tout écouté, d'après les dire de la blonde, une fois qu'elle avait perdu connaissance elle l'avait amené à sa voiture avant de la déposer chez elle sur le canapé ou elle se trouvait actuellement. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle avait mit une poche de glace au niveau de l'os pariétal, du au fait qu'elle avait une enflure résultant du choc, après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Les mots qu'elle employait lui ne donnaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle devait travailler dans le domaine médical. En cet instant précis quelques questions lui traversaient l'esprit. "Vivait-elle avec quelqu'un ? Avait-elle mis quelqu'un au courant de sa présence ? Avait-elle prévenu la police ?"

\- _A part vous quelqu'un d'autre sait que je sui ici ?_ Elle voyait son interlocutrice paniquer, elle cru donc bon de rajouter. _Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, je l'aurais déjà fait sinon._

Elle pouvait sentir son téléphone vibrer au niveau de sa ceinture, elle le porta au niveau de ses yeux pour mieux voir l'interlocuteur, elle pouvait constater que l'écran de son téléphone était fissuré, malgré ça, elle pouvait voir que c'était son père qui essayait de la joindre, mais il était impossible pour elle de décrocher, son téléphone était fichu, vive les tactiles.

\- _Je peux vous emprunter l'un de vos téléphones ?_ Lui demandait-elle, la blonde ne tardait pas à lui tendre son téléphone portable. Jane la remerciait d'un sourire avant de prendre le dit objet et de composer le numéro de son père.

\- _C'est Jane ... Je vais bien ... Mais non je n'ai pas disparu ... Il m'est arrivé un léger incident ... Non ça n'a rien avoir avec les irlandais... Oui j'ai eu les dossiers... Je m'en occuperais... Oui à tout à l'heure._ Elle raccrochait avant de redonner le portable à la blonde qui se trouvais en face d'elle, Jane l'observait la blonde arborait un visage grave.

-_ Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai dit que je ne vous ferais aucun mal. _Lui disait-elle en lui offrant l'un de ses plus beau sourire, pour appuyer ses dires.

\- _Jane comme ... Jane Rizzoli ?_

Lui demandait-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Jane pouvait voir tout un tas d'émotion dans les yeux de la blonde, elle ne s'attendait aucunement à un tel regard. Il y avait de la rage, de la haine, de la colère, ce soudain changement de comportement ne disait rien qui vaille à Jane.

_J'ai donc aidé une Rizzoli !_ Lâchait-elle froidement. Elle se levait et se dirigeait vers l'entrée. _Vous feriez mieux de partir, mon père ne va pas tarder, et s'il vous voit ici, je ne pense pas que vous repartirez d'ici vivante._ Lâchait-elle également du même ton. C'était à faire froid dans le dos, mais Jane n'avait aucunement peur. Elle riait même. Elle se levait, se mettant non loin de Maura qui l'observait également, Jane la défiait du regard.

\- _Vous n'avez aucune idée de quoi je suis capable n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _Oh que si ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi vous êtes capable et j'ai enfin pu mettre un nom sur votre tête !_

_\- Je n'ai peur de rien !_

Soudainement elle pouvait voir le visage de la blonde changer, Jane n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle n'arborait plus ce visage fermé froid, elle pouvait y lire de la peur dans ses yeux cette fois-ci.

-_Ecoutez, je vous en dois bien une après ce qu'il c'est passé ce matin._ Elle arborait un visage plus ouvert ainsi qu'une voix plus calme, posé, cette femme était vraiment étonnante. Jane l'écoutait les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Maura savait qu'il fallait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire soit à la fois percutant et ne prenne pas trop de temps. _J'étais médecin légiste à Seattle avant, mais il y a quelques mois j'ai reçu un message, j'ai été contrainte d'habiter ici, j'ai découvert que Patrick Doyle était mon père._ Elle pouvait voir que Jane la regardait avec d'énormes yeux, elle commençait à s'enfuir, Maura la rattrapait de justesse du bras. _Je vous en prie laissez-moi finir, ça ne prendra que quelques secondes._ La suppliait-elle du regard, Jane s'arrêta et la regardait avant qu'elle ne reprenne._ J'ai été adopté et je ne savais pas qui étaient mes vrais parents mais ça c'était avant que mon père me retrouve il y a trois mois. Je suis payé tous les mois à faire le médecin urgentiste pour la mafia irlandaise, et dans exactement deux minutes Monsieur Doyle va venir me livrer ma paie, il en profite également pour inspecter ma maison._

Jane encaissait petit à petit ce qu'elle entendait. Cette femme lui semblait bien, réglo, mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas juste pris la fuite ? L'histoire devait être plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraissait sans doute. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'est-ce qu'il serait arrivé si elle ne c'était pas réveillé et que Patrick Doyle l'avait découvert. Jane ne savait quoi dire, cette femme était juste extraordinaire, elle n'avait aucune rancune envers elle visiblement, c'était même presque si elle était contente. Cette femme était complexe et allait sans doute la rendre complètement folle.

\- _Qu'elle est la sortie la plus sûr ?_

Lui demandait-elle calmement, en regardant toute les fenêtres.

\- _La sortie de derrière_. Lui disait-elle en lui indiquant de la main la sortie de la maison qui donnait sur le jardin. La brune la remerciait d'un sourire tendis que la blonde lui couru à nouveau après pour lui donner l'une de ses cartes de visites qui se trouvait dans sa poche de jogging. _Si vous voulez boire un verre un de ses quatre ou quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez m'appeler._

La brune lui souriait complètement gêné, ce n'était vraiment pas comme si il fallait qu'elle se dépêche parce que bien sur la fille qui l'avait renversé ce matin avait un père qui se trouvait être le parrain de la mafia irlandaise. Elle lui arrachait presque son numéro des mains avant de partir en courant vers la porte de derrière. Tout aurait du passer comme prévu, mais évidemment ça ne se passa pas comme prévu, puisque rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu...

Au lieu de ça quand elle eu franchi la porte elle fut accueilli par un Glock dix-neuf posé contre sa tempe gauche, elle se figea, ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le métal froid collé à sa tempe, plus d'un aurait eu des sueurs froide mais pas Jane, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation. Elle ouvrit les yeux mais cette fois-ci, elle était déterminé, vu que le gars ne l'avait pas déjà descendu, cela voulait certainement dire qu'il ne s'apprêtait surement pas à le faire. Elle avait plusieurs millier d'heure de Krav maga à son actif ainsi que d'autres sports de combat en tout genre, mais ce sport était l'un des plus efficaces pour désarmer très rapidement et efficacement quelqu'un tendant une arme vers vous quand vous n'êtes pas armé. Très rapidement elle bloqua sa main d'où il tenait l'arme avec son bras droit avant de lui asséné un coup de coude avec son bras gauche au niveau du menton, il était sonné elle en profitait pour récupérer son arme avant de tirer, la balle venait de traverser le front de son agresseur le tuant sur le coup. Il ne fallait absolument pas que quelqu'un puisse la reconnaître, établir un portrait d'elle ou quoi que ce soit, c'est pour ça qu'elle devait impérativement nettoyer toujours derrière elle. Le bruit de détonation avait résonné il fallait maintenant qu'elle disparaisse, cour et cherche une planque. Elle avait à présent la mafia irlandaise à ses trousses, le coup de feu les avait alertés, et sans un téléphone qui marche et sans tenue de rechange elle avait bien peur que son plan soit voué à l'échec.

* * *

Hello, j'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite ? J'espère que vous ne me trouvez pas trop sadique.

Je voulais vous remercier pour les follows ainsi que vos review, ça fait vraiment super plaisir ! J'espère vraiment ne pas être trop maladroite au niveau de l'écriture, vu que c'est une première. Fin merci beaucoup !

Pour la fréquence à laquelle je vais poster, je pense que cela se fera tout les 7 ou 15 jours, à voir.

Pour les personnes étant inscrites sur le site je vous ai répondu ;) Je vais donc m'attaquer aux merveilleux inconnus (Toutes les personnes lisant ma fic, sont merveilleux à mes yeux, encore plus quand vous laissez une trace, ça me permet de vous connaitre)

Rizzles67 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Je comprend que tu ais du mal à voir Jane en tueuse, mais elle ne tue pas non plus n'importe qui ;) Elle fait son jogging, ses courses etc comme tout le monde. Elle a juste un "métier" disons différent.

Elyseb : Merci ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour cette suite, à bientôt !

A très vite !

JessyJen


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ! Je voulais tout d'abord vous dire un grand merci ! Vous êtes très nombreux à regarder ma fiction, plus de 500 quoi, étonnant ! Vous êtes aussi de plus en plus nombreux à la suivre et ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'imagine donc qu'elle vous plait. Merci pour vos favoris et les review font vraiment plaisir, j'aime vraiment savoir ce que vous pensez.

J'ai eu ma connexion hier, car oui je n'avais plus d'opérateur depuis deux semaines, ce qui était un peu gênant pour publier. (Soit j'attendais, soit je faisais comme le chapitre précédent en le publiant depuis un cyber)

J'ai fait un chapitre plutôt cours du au fait que j'ai du pas mal m'instruire sur les coin de Boston, ce qui était assez compliqué ( Il est question de plusieurs heures de recherche acharné... Mais j'ai finis par trouver, car si on veux bien faire les choses il ne faut pas faire du au hasard)

Bonne lecture ! (et veuillez m'excuser d'avance il est presque 3h et j'ai pas relu ma fic', trop presser de la mettre en ligne de suite et trop envie d'aller dormir)

* * *

Elle était revêtu de son pauvre débardeur blanc, avec de belles tâches de sang dessus ainsi qu'un short noir et des chaussures de sport de même couleur. Elle avait encore l'arme sur elle, dans son short "caché" par son débardeur, bien qu'on pouvait apercevoir une légère bosse anormal au niveau de sa hanche fois avoir quitté la propriété de Maura en trombe elle avait eu l'idée de mettre son débardeur à l'envers et une fois le trottoir gagné elle adoptait un comportement normal pour se fendre dans la masse, heureusement qu'elle avait coupé l'étiquette quelques semaines plutôt, ça aurait fait étrange de voir en premier lieu ceci, alors que la ses cheveux cachaient la naissance de l'étiquette. On pouvait remarquer quelques traces rouges sur son débardeur, mais elles étaient tout de même plus discrète que dans l'autre sens, vu que ce n'était que des éclaboussures. Elle marchait normalement dans la rue, comme si rien de tout ceci ne c'était produit. Après tout c'était son métier elle l'avait déjà fait plus d'une quinzaine de fois. Elle espérait qu'aucun des irlandais ne la remarquerait. Elle savait exactement ou elle était, elle était dans les quartiers "chics" de Boston, c'est à dire Beacon Hill. Elle longeait Joy Street, la fin de la rue donnait sur un parc, ou elle pourrait encore plus se fendre dans la masse, il y avait beaucoup de joggeur au Boston Common. Les cinq minutes pour rejoindre le parc, une fois dans celui-ci elle commençait à joggé, furtivement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle transpire, sinon son haut deviendrait complètement transparent et les tâches à peine visible deviendrait très visible et pourrait alerter les gens. Elle traversait Boston Common en diagonal, ce qui la faisait directement arriver à Winter Street une fois avoir quitter le parc et à la première intersection de cette rue elle pourrait choper la ligne Orange du Tramway elle allait de Downtown Crossing à State Street avant de changer pour prendre la ligne bleue qui l'emmena à l'Aquarium, non seulement au quartier de North-End mais surtout juste à côté du Christophe Columbus Park l'endroit même ou elle avait laissé sa voiture. Elle n'avait jamais été autant heureuse de regagner sa voiture, elle prenait ses clefs qu'elle avait glissé dans sa chaussette et une fois dans sa voiture elle mit son gilet avant de démarrer. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque courses et avait en plus de cela un nouveau téléphone à acheter. Une heure plus tard elle était à son appartement

**414 Commercial Street.**

C'est les mains chargé de provision qu'elle ouvrait la porte de chez elle. Elle posait les sachets sur la table de la cuisine avant de constater que sa mère était à son appartement.

\- _Jane Clémentine Rizzoli Ou étais-tu ? Heureusement que je suis là, j'ai rangé ton appartement de fond en comble en attendant ton retour. Je ne t'ai pas élevé ainsi à mettre du désordre à tout va, quand va tu enfin prendre tes responsabilité et ranger les choses ? Ah et les dossiers que ta préparer ton père je les aient mis sur ton lit, ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas regardé._

Jane avait interdit Angela de regarder les affaires que lui donnait son père, en lui expliquant que c'était une histoire de vie ou de mort. Mais c'était plutôt pour la protéger et elle devait en avoir conscience quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas que sa mère sache vraiment ce qu'elle faisait bien qu'elle devait s'en douter ou pas. Après tout toute la famille était dans la mafia sauf sa mère qui était femme au foyer et aurait voulu que Jane en fasse de même.

-_ M'man je te r'appel que j'ai vingt-cinq ans maintenant ! T'es plus sous ma responsabilité, et il faudrait vraiment que tu me rende mes clefs j'en ai assez de te voir débarquer à l'improviste CHEZ MOI ! J'allais nettoyer justement. Bon si maintenant tu me laissait ! Ta fille, à un mal de crane monumentale et aimerait bien du calme et se reposer. _Disait-elle en mettant sa mère presque dehors.

\- _C'est ainsi que tu remercie ta chere mère ?!_

Sa mère étant partie de l'appartement, Jane n'avait plus qu'a fermer la porte, en lâchant un soupir de soulagement. Elle rangeait assez vite les courses qu'elle avait fait dans son frigo et placard avant de se faire un café et de gagner sa chambre avec celui-ci dans les mains pour regarder les fameux dossiers que lui avait donné son père. Il y avait deux hommes qu'elle avait pu voir régulièrement avec les irlandais, caucasien la trentaine, l'un brun l'autre blond, ils étaient toujours fichu ensemble et le père de Jane voulait qu'elle les abattent car ils devenaient une vraie menace pour les Rizzoli, ses derniers mois les Italiens les avaient vu à plusieurs reprise, ils les surveillaient manifestement et Franck voulaient leur faire passer un message en les tuant : Toute surveillance illégal avait un coût. Et il espérait être entendu. Après tout la mafia italienne était beaucoup plus respecté par sa violence et froideur que la mafia irlandaise qui se montrait beaucoup plus "calme" d'un certains point de vu. Il y avait une troisième personne, Maura, Maura Isles. A la vision de sa bouille sur se dossier elle le fermait aussitôt, il y avait la vie de toute la blonde étaler la dedans, et l'ayant vu pas plus tôt que ce matin elle était plutôt impliqué, puisqu'elle avait eu une bonne impression de la demoiselle et qu'elle l'intriguait. Elle ouvrait tout de même son dossier pour connaître le pourquoi tu comment son père voulait qu'elle soit abattu et elle pouvait y lire :

"_Maura Isles est la fille de Doyle, en la tuant nous seront enfin à execo, fait sonner ça comme une revanche Jane, notre revanche que nous attendons depuis la mort de Tommy. Je suis sur que tu n'auras même pas à te forcer pour la tuer_. "

Une petite boule naissait au creux de son ventre, elle se sentait mal pour cette Maura. C'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait mal pour l'une de ses cibles. A vrai dire c'était la première qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de connaître avant que la cible ne soit plus des vivants. S'en était presque dommage, elle la trouvait vraiment sympa.

Jane prenait son téléphone avant de prendre la carte de visite que lui avait donné Maura, après deux bip lui signalant que le téléphone de son interlocuteur sonnait, elle décrochait.

\- **Maura, il faut qu'on parle ... **Disait-elle froidement.

* * *

J'espère tout de même que ce court chapitre vous aura plu ! Je peux déjà vous dire que la suite s'annonce explosive et pleine de surprise !

Si ça vous a plu vous pouvez toujours laisser une petite Review, je répond par message privé si vous êtes inscrit et pour les inconnus je répondrais à la prochaine fic.

Bonne journée ou soirée à vous et merci de me lire !

JessyJen


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Il est presque 4h du matin, je suis morte de fatigue, et je vous publie la suite de suite parce que vous êtes super !

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos messages me font plaisir, et me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment, ce qui tombe bien vu que je fais aussi des Rp sur un Rpg également.

Enfin voila je voulais vous dire encore merci, car je ne pensais même pas faire un chapitre deux au départ en faite. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Point de vue de Maura.**

_\- Allo Susie ?!_

_\- Nan c'est Jane, j'aimerais qu'on parle Maura c'est très important._

_\- Oui je sais toi aussi tu me manque... Maura lâchait un soupire. Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment Susie._

_\- Ils sont avec toi c'est ça ?_

_\- Oui voila je te r'appel à plus tard._

_Puis elle raccrochait._

Après que Jane ai abattu un irlandais chez elle, Patrick Doyle avait renforcé la sécurité chez Maura. Elle avait de la chance, son père n'était pas au courant de son urticaire lorsque qu'elle mentait. Elle n'avait donc pas hésité à dire qu'elle venait seulement de rentrer, et qu'elle pensait que c'était un cambrioleur, elle avait joué la comédie en cherchant et regardant minutieusement dans toutes les pièces de sa maison, avec l'aide de son père biologique. Bien que tout les deux ne trouvèrent rien qui ne manquait. Maura prenait l'air le plus surpris en déclarant, qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et constatait que rien n'avait été dérobé.

Maura était contente que Jane avait compris son petit manège, bien qu'elle aurait aimé, qu'elle le comprenne depuis le début, mais c'était compréhensible. S'aurait été une personne qui la connaissait depuis longtemps cette personne aurait su que quelque chose n'allait pas mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Doyle était partie mais il lui avait laissé deux "gorilles irlandais" au cas ou. Ces deux gorilles avaient également fouillé les pots de fleurs et les plafonds à la recherche de caméra ou micro potentiel mais la également ils ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Elle en avait déjà assez d'avoir deux baby-sitters... Elle pouvait très bien se protéger toute seule.

Puis soudainement son téléphone se mettait à vibrer dans sa poche, Maura prenait celui-ci entre ses mains. C'était un texto venant du même numéro qui l'avait appelé précédemment. Elle n'avait pas encore enregistré et ne tardait pas à l'enregistrer sous Susie Chang pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons. Il est claire que l'enregistrer sous Jane Rizzoli révélait du suicide.

**Susie Chang**

_"Maura, c'est vraiment très important, je n'essayerais pas de te joindre si ce n'était pas le cas. Il faut que nous nous rencontrons dans un endroit à labris des regards. Je compte sur toi pour trouver une bonne idée, parce que moi clairement je n'en ai pas. "_

Maura réfléchissait elle avait bel et bien une idée, mais ça impliquait d'être mêlé à une foule donc pour la discretion il fallait laissé tomber. Mais avant tout ceci il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de ses deux baby-sitters. Elle remit donc son téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers l'un de ses "Baby-sitters".

\- _Vous savez que vous ne servez à rien, que si on aurait voulu me faire du mal on m'en aurait déjà fait ?_ Elle vu le gars bouger seulement la tête sans broncher. _Ecoutez, j'aimerais sortir demain soir, et être tranquille si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

Lui disait-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Son baby-sitter, semblait soudainement sortir de sa léthargie pour lui sourire avant de lui répondre.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas nous restons seulement jusqu'à ce soir, mais il se pourrait que nous surveillons par la suite votre maison de nuit depuis l'une de nos voiture_.

C'était bon à savoir. Maura acquiesça, elle était également contente de la franchise de ce gars, il aurait très bien pu se passer de lui donner cette information. Peut-êtres que sa phrase avait un second sens comme " faite attention à qui vous ramenez chez vous, nous vous gardons à l'oeil".

Maura reprenait son téléphone, et cherchait dans sa liste Susie Chang, avant de commencer à écrire ce message :

_"Je vous propose demain en soirée, dans un endroit public, je sais que vous auriez préféré un endroit paisible, calme, sans personne, mais à Boston, c'est presque chose impossible. Alors autant être entouré, surtout que j'ai peur que mes deux gorilles me suivent...Ils auraient soit disant "peur pour moi". Donc voila ce que je propose, vous écrivez ce que vous avez à me dire même si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit, j'en ferais de même. On verra au Boston Long Whard à 7pm. C'est ok ?"_

_" Ok. Boston Long Wharf, nous allons donc prendre le ferry je suppose. Nous irons jusqu'où Charlestown Navy Yark ? Ou Hull ? "_

_" Je vous aurais bien dit Hull, mais il y a des ferry moins régulièrement que pour Navy Yard. Il est question que d'un seul Ferry pour allé à Hull et pareil pour le retour, et entre les deux il aurait fallu que nous trouvions deux heures à comblé ce qui n'est pas possible, je ne peux pas m'absenter autant, au cas ou d'une éventuelle "Urgence"._

_" Je comprend, à demain Docteur."_

* * *

Maison de Maura le lendemain matin Sept Heure.

Maura eu l'occasion d'être réveillé par de gros tambourinement à sa porte. Elle sursautait comme à peu prêt tout les matins depuis trois mois depuis maintenant. Tel était le quotidien de Maura Isles. C'était l'heure...Elle allait leur ouvrir la porte, et ensuite les vérifications allaient commencer. Toute la maison était fouillé tout les jours, elle avait le droit à aucune visite. Son appartement était fouillé tout les matins. Elle se sentait privé de ses droits depuis trois mois. Elle n'avait plus vraiment de vie privé. Même son téléphone était épluché. Elle avait enregistré Susie Chang mais avait supprimé tout les messages, il fallait qu'elle laisse la trace de l'appel vocal venant de la part de son interlocutrice, sinon ils allaient lui poser trop de question.

Maura était assise à la table de son salon en train de boire son café, quand un gars revenait avec le dit téléphone qu'elle avait laissé dans sa chambre sur la commode. Il le levait en l'air tel un trophée en disant haut et fort "Quelqu'un l'a contacté". Un homme s'approchait alors d'elle costaud, le visage parsemé de cicatrices. Il ne cherchait pas midi à quatorze heure, avant de la faire tombé de sa chaise, elle était à terre allongé, son pyjamas était parsemé de tache de café, heureusement que son café n'était pas bien chaud, la tasse jonchais le sol complètement en miette, on pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de Maura. L'homme posait ses genoux à terre pour être un peu plus à sa hauteur, avant de faire pression sur sa mâchoire.

\- _De qui vient cet appel ? Et tu n'as pas intérêt à vouloir faire la maline compris_. Elle hochait positivement de la tête avant qu'il ne relâche la pression. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se toucher la mâchoire.

\- _L'appel vient de Susie Chang, elle travaillait avec moi à Seattle. Elle a été muté à Boston et voulait me voir, je lui ai proposé que nous nous voyons ce soir, elle habite Somerville. Mes deux Baby-sitters d'hier étaient présent quand j'ai reçu l'appel, je leur ai d'ailleurs demandé en quelques sorte "l'autorisation" même si ça ne ressemblait pas vraiment à en être une._

Maura pouvait le voir froncer les sourcils.

\- _Donc votre truc c'est les nanas ? Disait-il en souriant avant de se mettre à rire. C'est dommage._

Oui ce gars était au courant de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses deux baby-sitters. Et il allait surement lui aussi devoir informer ses supérieurs de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Vu que Maura n'avait plus de vie privé depuis trois mois... Elle commençait a en avoir presque l'habitude.

Cependant contre toute attente elle reçu un coup de poing au niveau de l'œil, elle ne frissonnait pas, c'était ce qui excitait et cherchait se genre de gars. Maura avait très mal sur le coup de la douleur elle avait envie d'hurler, mais à la place elle se mordit la lèvre. Puis il partit avec toute sa clique avant de lui dire de rester disponible jusqu'à dix-huit heures et qu'ensuite il l'appellerait s'il y avait un problème. Ça lui arrivait d'essuyer des coups parfois, au début elle criait mais voyant que les cries transformaient son coup en plusieurs, elle s'était retenu une fois pour savoir ce qu'il en serait et elle était surprise de constatait, que la pluie de coup disparaissait, elle n'avait plus que le droit à un coup, mais souvent bien placé. Cette fois-ci c'était son œil pour que" soit disant" elle se souvienne de lui pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était sa chose, elle leur appartenait, elle n'était plus rien.

* * *

**Boston Long Whard**

Il était dix-neuf heures moins dix et il faisait déjà nuit, l'atmosphère était humide rien de plus normal quand on est proche de l'eau. Le ferry était la et l'attendait, il était blanc et très beau illuminé, les reflets de la lumière sur les vagues était magnifique. Respirer un bon bol d'air frais faisait un bien fou à Maura, puis soudain elle sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était Jane qui l'appelait elle refusait l'appel. Et lui envoyait à la place un texto, comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas décrocher mais qu'elle espérait qu'elle soit dans le Ferry à dix-neuf heures sinon elle ne pourrait rien pour elle. Jane ne tardait pas à répondre, elle était déjà dans le Ferry en fait. Maura payait son ticket avant d'entrer dans le ferry, il y avait deux étages, celui du bas était fermé, protégé du vent, tendis que l'étage du haut était à l'air libre. Instinctivement elle se mettait en haut en oubliant de demander à Jane ou elle était, mais elle la voyait assise regardant ce qui semblait être un dossier, quand elle la vu lever le bout du nez elles se saluèrent brièvement.

Maura était vêtu d'une robe rose de marque accompagné d'un gilet de couleur noir sans oublié des lunettes de soleil bien qu'il faisait sombre, ce qui semblait plus suspect qu'autre chose et d'un sac à main rose, tendis que Jane avait une veste en cuir, une chemise bleu marine rentrée dans son pantalon en jean noir. Maura aimait assez bien son style. Jane l'invitait à s'asseoir ce qu'elle ne tardait pas à faire, avant de lui sourire.

_\- Nous avons dix minutes devant nous avons d'arriver à Navy Yard, bien-sûr une fois arrivé la bas nous pouvons très bien continuer à discuter un peu sur le quai mais nous devrons prendre le prochain Ferry pour rentrer. Ils m'ont dit de rester disponible ce soir et ils sont pas vraiment dans le genre compréhensif._

Jane la regardait, très attentivement.

\- _Tu cache un oeil au beurre noir n'est-ce pas ?_ Elle n'attendait aucunement la réponse de son interlocutrice pour continuer. _Personne ne porte de lunette quand il fait nuit. Tu me racontera ce qu'il c'est passé quand nous seront à quai._ Disait-elle en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait en main. Maura regardait Jane d'un air interrogative avant de prendre le dossier et de l'ouvrir. _Je t'en pris lit, et lit jusqu'au bout s'il te plait ! Au dos du dossier tu trouveras ma note_. Jane attendait et étudiait le comportement de Maura silencieusement, elle attendait patiemment qu'elle ai finit de le lire.

La bouche de Maura formait un véritable "O". Elle était la cible à abattre de la Mafia Italienne. Il y avait la dedans toute ses habitudes, sa vie, mais ils c'étaient mal informé sur quelques points. Ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'elle travaillait à la mafia par obligation, qu'elle connaissait son père que depuis seulement trois mois. Elle regardait Jane d'un air terrifié. " Est-ce que cette femme allait l'abattre ?" Après tout elle avait tué seize hommes, elle pourrait l'ajouter à sa liste sans soucis. Puis elle finissait sa lecture en lisant ce qui était écrit au dos du dossier.

_" Je n'ai pas eu la force de lire se dossier ton dossier, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ... J'ai vu ta photo et je l'ai tout de suite refermé et ouvert à plusieurs reprise pour être sur que c'était vrai, que c'était bien toi ma cible désigné par nul autre que mon père. Si tu pense que je vais te tuer, ce n'est pas le cas, je l'aurais déjà fait. Je n'ai pas voulu lire ton dossier car je pense qu'une part de moi veut l'apprendre directement de toi que par un papier eu je ne sais ou. Je suis intrigué par vous Dr Isles."_

Maura portait son regard vers Jane.

-_ Notre rencontre au parc n'avait rien d'un hasard, tu me dis que tu ne l'a pas lu, mais dedans il y a toute mes habitudes comme le fait que je fasse du vélo tout les jours ! Comment je devrais te croire ? Regarde ce qu'ils m'ont fait ce matin ! Disait-elle en faisant glisser ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, rendant son œil au beurre noir visible. Ils m'ont fait ça parce que tu m'as contacté, je ne pouvais pas supprimer l'appel parce que tu m'avais appelé alors que les deux gorilles étaient à côté de moi, si je l'aurais supprimé ça aurait fait la "fille qui cache des trucs", surtout qu'ils sont tout le temps au courant de tout ce que je fais, je n'ai quasiment pas de vie privé. Puis elle soupira. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça je perd mon temps !_ Disait-elle avant de se lever mais Jane la retenait en attrapant son poignet.

* * *

Voila ! La suite est beaucoup moins "dur" que les précédentes. J'éspère que cette suite vous a plus. J'ai préféré coupé ici, vu que je pars en Week-End. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura beaucoup de révélation promis.

J'espère que vous adorez toujours ;)

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vos follow et favo ça me fait énormément plaisir !

Oh et excusez moi pour les fautes j'ai commencé à écrire la fic vers une heure du mat et il est a présent quatre heure "_" je vais d'ailleurs aller dormir.

Je vous adooooore mes chers lecteurs et continuer de me faire rêver avec vos reviews bisous !

(Ma fiction en est a 1000 Views franchement je n'en reviens pas ? C'est énorme ! Meerrrciiiii !)

JessyJen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour !** Désolé de vous écrire une suite aussi tardivement et aussi courte ... Je n'ai pas été vraiment inspiré, et j'ai recommencé ce chapitre 5 fois ! Je suis enfin satisfaite de cette suite, et j'espère que vous le serez également. J'ai beaucoup d'idée pour la suite, surtout qu'il y aura beaucoup plus de mouvement. Peut-être me demanderez-vous pourquoi ais-je donc stoppé aussi vite ? Tout simplement Parce que pour moi ça sonne comme une fin de scène et comme on pourrait dire, la suite au prochain épisode.

Je suis toujours aussi ravi de voir, que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fiction, à vous abonner et laisser un message et ça sa fait plaisir, j'adore vous lire et répondre à vos message. Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Jane faisait toujours pression sur le bras de Maura pour la retenir. Maura était dos à elle, et elle cherchait désespéramment à avoir l'attention de son interlocutrice, qui ne bougeait pas._

\- Je ... Je suis désolé Maura.

_Jane était prête à tout pour revoir la frimousse de la blonde quitte à s'étonner elle même. Elle qui était plus du genre froide et ne se souciant de personne, était apparemment tout sauf ça, en la présence de Maura, et elle n'avait aucune du pourquoi du comment. Dire qu'il y a quelques jours elle ne l'a connaissait pas, la blonde ne l'aurait pas percuté avec son vélo, elle aurait rencontré le visage de celle-ci au travers de la lunette de son sniper pour lui prendre la vie, sans connaître qui elle été véritablement. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir rencontré celle-ci d'une telle manière, pour elle si ça c'était passé ainsi, c'est qu'il y avait bien une raison, elle aimait bien l'idée de ce dire ceci. Elle pouvait entendre Maura soupirer, avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour lui faire face, Jane lâchait le bras de la blonde maintenant qu'elle avait l'attention de celle-ci. Elle plantait son regard dans les beaux yeux marrons vert de la blonde, elle pouvait constater que celle-ci faisait de même sauf qu'en plus de la regarder dans les yeux Maura étudiait les expressions faciales de la brune. Maura tenait à savoir si Jane était sincère lorsqu'elle avait prononcer ses dernières paroles, elle pouvait constater qu'elle était, enfin elle espérait ne pas se tromper._

\- Maura je ... Je ne savais pas, je ne t'appellerais plus, mais s'il te plait tiens moi au courant la prochaine fois qu'ils te font quelque chose ! _* Je viendrais chez toi, les tuants un par un *_. Pour le parc, c'était vraiment, vraiment une coïncidence et tu as d'ailleurs interêt à garder pour toi ce que je vais te dire. _Disait-elle en regardant d'un air menaçant la blonde, qui hochait la tête, elle avait compris._ Je fais mon Jogging tout les jours au même parc, mais jamais à la même heure ... Que veux-tu même les tueurs ont des habitudes. D_isait-elle en haussant les épaules dans un sourire._

_Elle pouvait voir la blonde la regarder avec insistance, comme si elle essayait de lire en elle, avant de finalement venir s'asseoir à côté de Jane à nouveau._

\- Ok ! Admettons ... _Disait-elle d'un air qui se voulait sceptique._

\- Je ne sais pas le pourquoi du comment, mais comme je te l'ais dit tu m'intrigue, et de se fait, je veux savoir les choses de toi et non ce stupide dossier écrit par je ne sais qui, qui n'est pas toi. D'ailleurs je voulais te demander, que fais tu vraiment ici ? Un médecin légiste sa gagne plutôt bien il me semble, ce qui t'aurais permis de fuir convenablement Doyle, donc comment une fille belle, intelligente, chic et sans doute riche en vient à travailler pour Doyle ?

_Elle pouvait remarquer que Maura regardait le sol, son attitude avait soudainement changé, ses muscles faciaux ainsi que ceux de ses épaules étaient tendu, elle semblait mal à l'aise._

\- Il ... Il retient ma mère ... _Maura sentait des larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues silencieusement._ Tu sais, avant je vivais à Seattle, et je menais une belle et tranquille vie, et maintenant je vie un véritable enfer... Si je ne fais pas ce que Doyle veut, il exécutera ma mère et si possible devant mes yeux ... J'aimerais vraiment que tout ceci s'arrête une fois pour toute ... _Sa voix se brisait à la fin de sa phrase, avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglot._ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué Jane ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas rempli ton job avec moi ? Je suis quoi pour toi hein ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... Les larmes coulaient abondamment le long de ses joues. _Elle avait mal, et souffrait de l'intérieur, elle implorait Jane, elle aurait tellement voulu être morte en cet instant. Jane ne savait pas quoi répondre ni quoi faire._ Si tu veux mettre fin à mon calvaire tue moi, ou tue les tous._ Maura regardait Jane droit dans les yeux avec une lueur à faire froid dans le dos, mais Jane n'étais en rien effrayé._ Je te conseil de me tuer, c'est beaucoup plus facile.

_Jane détournait le regard de ses yeux, et soupirait. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle venait réellement de l'entendre l'implorer de la tuer, elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Nan tout ceci était bien réel. Puis elle s'approchait de Maura pour la prendre dans ses bras, ses gestes l'étonnait une nouvelle fois elle même. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans son habitude de faire ça._

\- Shhhh ... Ca va aller.

_Disait-elle en se retirant de l'étreinte pour la regarder, en lui tenant les épaules en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour appuyer ses dernières paroles. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne pour Maura entre son père qui se servait d'elle et le parrain de la mafia italienne qui la voulait morte n'arrangeaient en rien les choses._

\- Je vais essayer de trouver une solution autre que te tuer ok ? _Lui disait-elle cette fois en mêlant l'une de ses mains à celle de Maura, avant de bloquer à nouveau son regard dans celui de la blonde._ Je vais trouver une solution, tout vas bien se passer.

\- Pourquoi ? _Voyant l'air interrogatif de la brune elle reprenait en disant._ Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuer quand tu aurais pu le faire ? _Jane ne savait pas quoi répondre, puisqu'elle même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Elles regardait la blonde dans les yeux, qui faisait également la même chose, le temps semblait s'être arrêté._

" Mesdames, Messieurs, nous allons arriver à Charlestown Navy Yard, merci de descendre du bateau une fois que celui-ci sera complètement arrêté à quai. "

_Pendant qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie, pour être dans les premiers à sortir, le téléphone de la brune se mettait à vibrer, elle répondait à son texto._

-Ça va bouger ce soir Maura ! Je te conseil de rentrer chez toi maintenant, tu vas avoir du boulot ou pas. _Lui disait-elle en un clin d'œil. Jane se dirigeait vers la route._

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Une voiture va venir me récupérer, prend un taxi et dit leur que tu as une urgence chez toi, ils te feront arriver plus vite chez toi, je te rappel ... Euh t'envoie des textos.

_Une grosse berline noir déboulait à toute vitesse devant le port, Jane se dépêchait d'y monter avant que la voiture ne démarre en trombe. Elle se dépêchait à son tour de s'engouffrer dans un taxi avant de lui donner son adresse, puis son téléphone se mettait à sonner._

\- Docteur Isles.

_La soirée venait à peine de commencer, et elle s'annonçait mal... Les règlements de comptes entre mafia était pour ce soir._

* * *

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère avoir répondu à vos questions ou à une partie. J'espère aussi que vous avez aimé. La suite va vraiment se corser, ça ne sera pas du tout le même atmosphère. Chaque personnage sera dans leur bulle. Je m'excuse pour toute éventuelle faute ... Je ne suis pas parfaite.  
_

_Je m'attaque aux reviews à présent, pour une fois je ne vous les envois pas par mp, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudriez pas._

_DroDroV  
Hello ! Contente de lire que tu ais douté sa fait vraiment plaisir ! Bien que les gorilles frappent Maura, elle est peut être quand même aimé de Doyle mais à sa manière à lui. Oui je me couche trèèèèèèèès tard ... Comment j'y arrive ? Aucune idée. Je dois être un genre de vampire :p Contente que tu ai aimé le précédent chapitre j,'éspère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là. xo_

_Seve2904  
Hello ! Merciiii, ça fait quand même vraiment chaud au coeur de voir que tant de personne lisent l'histoire, mais parfois j'aimerais savoir l'avis des personnes pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent et voir entre guillemet " qui se cache " derrière ces vues._

_Meuline  
Merciiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir ! Oui c'est vraiment compliqué pour Maura comme tu as pu le lire dans ce chapitre. Que veux tu j'aime arrêter au mauvais moment ^^.  
J'éspère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre-ci aussi. Xo_

_Elyseb  
Un seul mot ! Meerrrciiii ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point lire des commentaires positifs booste ! J'éspère que ce chapitre t'auras également plu. Xo_

_Aurelie447  
Hello ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Pour l'oeil au beurre noir de Maura c'est peut-être pas cool, mais pour une fois qu'il lui laisse une marque "visible", je trouve ça assez bien, car on peu vraiment voir, que tout n'est pas rose, comme elle essayait de le "faire croire" au début.  
Les prochains chapitres répondront à tes questions. Mais ça ne sera pas de tout repos pour elles._

_NothernWolf  
Helllooooo ! J'éspère que ce chapitre aura un peu répondu à tes attentes :) A bientôt Xoxo_

_Merci pour vos fabuleux messages ! Vous êtes géniaux. Je vous fais de gros bisous ! Et bon WE ! _

_XOXO_

_JessyJen_


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir !

Bonne année à vous !

Je sais que ça fait un bout que je n'ai pas écris ...

Avrais-dire j'hésite un peu à donner vie à la suite avec tout ce qui se passe ...

J'ai été profondément affecté après le 13 Novembre, beaucoup de mes amis ont perdu des personnes qu'ils aimaient et si j'avais eu le courage de boire un verre comme tous les vendredi soir j'y serais peut-être passé aussi Paris est grand et petit à la fois ... Si je fais une suite je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle soit positive et qu'il en sorte une morale.

Enfin bref, ma vie est assez mouvementé d'où le fait que je ne postais plus rien ... Double job, sorties entre amis etc etc

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée un bon week end et bon courage à vous si vous aussi vous bossez tous le WE, et j'espère que vous allez tous bien !

JessyJen


End file.
